CD-TDA as "Justin" (Camp Drama)
09:47 <@Duncan13> Hi, CD. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 09:48 I'm CD-TDA and I'm trying out for Justin. 09:48 <@Duncan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? :) 09:48 Will do. 09:48 <@Duncan13> Super! 09:48 <@Duncan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 09:48 <@Duncan13> Is that okay with you? :D 09:48 Yeah, sure. 09:49 <@Duncan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 09:49 9.5 probably. 09:49 <@Duncan13> Wow, that's a big number. :o 09:49 <@Duncan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 09:49 8. 09:49 <@Duncan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 09:50 Nope. 09:50 <@Duncan13> D. What's your full name, age, hair color, and skin tone? What do you look like? How's your brother? 09:50 Please stop intruding my personal privacy. Thanks! :) 09:50 Also, you stated just THREE personal questions. :/ 09:50 <@Duncan13> E. What do you do on Tuesdays? 09:50 <@Duncan13> :@ 09:50 Could we please get back on track? :o 09:50 <@Duncan13> E. What do you do on Tuesdays? 09:51 Live. 09:51 <@Duncan13> k 09:51 <@Duncan13> freak 09:51 <@Duncan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 09:51 <@Duncan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 09:51 No. 09:51 <@Duncan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 09:51 During the opening season, no. 09:51 <@Duncan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 09:53 Protagonist. 09:53 <@Duncan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 09:53 Sure thing! 09:53 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:CD-TDA/Camp_Drama_audition_tape_%26_confessional 09:53 :) 09:53 <@Duncan13> Great. Your character for your scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 09:54 Duncan13 has changed nick to DJ13 09:54 CD-TDA has changed nick to Justin3 09:54 <@DJ13> Yo, Justin. 09:54 <@DJ13> You seen my missing toothbrush anywhere, man? 09:54 *pulls out hand mirror* 09:54 * Justin3 rips off shirt. 09:54 * Justin3 dumps water over chest. ;) 09:55 <@DJ13> :| 09:55 <@DJ13> Uhhh... 09:55 <@DJ13> So. 09:55 <@DJ13> Yes to the mirror, no to the mirror? D: 09:55 * Justin3 combs hair, checking himself out in the mirror. 09:55 * DJ13 scratches back of head. 09:55 <@DJ13> Should I just... 09:56 <@DJ13> Should I just go? 09:56 * Justin3 flexes. 09:56 <@DJ13> Yeah... 09:56 <@DJ13> I think I might just, um... 09:56 <@DJ13> ._. 09:56 <@DJ13> I'll talk to you later? 09:56 * DJ13 runs off. 09:56 <@DJ13> We'll end the scene here. 09:57 <@DJ13> Your second character is Ezekiel. 09:57 <@DJ13> We will redo the audition process with them now. 09:57 Sorry, but I am not auditioning for Ezekiel. There must be a mistake. 09:57 <@DJ13> Oh, you aren't? 09:57 Justin3 has changed nick to CD-TDA 09:57 <@DJ13> It says here you are. 09:57 <@DJ13> ... 09:57 <@DJ13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 09:57 No. :/ 09:57 <@DJ13> >.> 09:57 Alright, cool, thanks. 09:57 Since it's done, op me bitch 09:57 <@DJ13> no 09:57 <@DJ13> you need to leave 09:57 <@DJ13> you can come back 09:57 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@189.6.85.235 has left #merchantry [] 09:57 <@DJ13> but yo-- 09:57 <@DJ13> okay Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions